


Like Home.

by bidachii



Series: the teddy bear and the devil in disguise. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but are they really just best friends?, just cheolsoo being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/pseuds/bidachii
Summary: To others, his best friend looks like this scary, tough man who will beat anyone up if they so much as look his way. But to Jisoo, Seungcheol Christian Choi is as harmful as a teddy bear.





	Like Home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silenteaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenteaser/gifts).



> for the sake of the story, seungcheol has an english name: christian. also, both jisoo and seungcheol speak entirely in english :>

Jisoo shuts his laptop with a sigh, placing it on the small table in front of the bed. He then leans back, against the wall, and drops his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, throws a glance at Jisoo, but does not say anything, only returning to the movie playing on his old laptop. A peaceful moment passes, the only sounds coming from _Kingsman: The Secret Service_. Jisoo closes his eyes.

He has always liked Seungcheol’s apartment. It is small and cramped with his best friend’s stuff over the years he has lived there, but warm and intimate. It has Seungcheol’s distinct taste in décor along with his familiar smell. The only bookshelf was lined with _One Piece_ , _Naruto_ , and _Bleach_ – haphazardly placed without caring for the series they belong to. On Seungcheol’s desk there are stacks of leaflets, brochures, and bills that are not yet paid for; underneath is a pile of Seungcheol’s dirty laundry. Jisoo remembers these details as there are rarely changes in the apartment. Seungcheol only does things when he _really_ has to, in his own term, in his own pace.

That is the side of Seungcheol that Jisoo admires a lot. Even when they were still kids in Los Angeles, it was obvious that Seungcheol hated to be told what to do. He would voice out his dissatisfactions and walk in his own way. To gentle and obedient Jisoo, Seungcheol is similar to a hero.

“Josh.”

Slowly, Jisoo opens his eyes, eyelashes fluttering gently against the skin of Seungcheol’s neck. The firework sounds from _Kingsman_ have stopped, replaced by the noisy vacuum cleaner someone is using on the floor above them. Seungcheol’s laptop is shutting down and the owner is staring at Jisoo. Jisoo lifts his head slightly.

“What’s wrong?” he asks in English, the language most comfortable to them. Carelessly, Seungcheol places his laptop on the floor, not bothering to unplug the charger from the power socket. _It’s an old thing anyway_ , is always his best friend’s reasoning.

Jisoo takes Seungcheol’s unresponsiveness to his inquiry as a sign that he should find another thing to place his head on. He does just that, head flopping unceremoniously on one of Seungcheol’s pillows. It smells like pine trees, Seungcheol’s scent. Jisoo buries his face in it. This is familiar.

“Scoot over, will you?” He hears Seungcheol’s groan, feels the blanket he spreads all over the bed. _So warm_. His eyes close again. The room is covered in darkness before there is a dip on the bed, and Seungcheol’s warm body slips under the blanket beside him.

In his haste to press closer into his best friend’s side, Jisoo accidentally kicks Seungcheol’s shin. Seungcheol grunts. “Remind me again why I agreed to let you sleep over.”

“Firstly, because I wanted to, secondly, because you don’t want anything to happen to your precious Beary Potter and Mr. Hugglesworth, and thirdly, because you love me,” Jisoo opens his twinkling eyes, answers with a bright smile. Seungcheol stares at him, deadpan.

“I actually hate you.”

“No, you love me like you love your strawberry ice cream.”

Even in the dark, Jisoo knows Seungcheol is rolling his eyes. “Don’t think I won’t choke you in your sleep, church boy.”

Jisoo mock-pouts. “Then you should probably be my last kiss too before I die.”

Seungcheol snaps his head toward Jisoo’s direction. Jisoo winces. It was supposed to be a light-hearted joke. _Please don’t let Chris take it seriously_.

There is a long-suffering sigh after a tense moment. “I regret ever knowing you.”

Jisoo lets out a relieved chuckle. That was Seungcheol’s way of letting him know that he did not go over the line. He asks, quietly, “did you also regret offering to be my first kiss?”

Silence. Then; “nah.”

It makes Jisoo smile, the way Seungcheol is being considerate with his feelings. He knows Seungcheol knows he will feel awkward had he said yes. To others, his best friend looks like this scary, tough man who will beat anyone up if they so much as look his way. But to Jisoo, Seungcheol Christian Choi is as harmful as a teddy bear. Even if he does feel the need to bathe Seungcheol in holy water from time to time, he is also aware of the fact that Seungcheol enjoys helping people and feeding stray animals. The words _scary_ and _a bad influence_ should never be used to describe him. Jisoo knows him better than anyone; except Seungcheol’s grandmother, perhaps.

Jisoo moves closer, practically plastering himself on Seungcheol’s side. Seungcheol does not push him away, nor does he react negatively. He just lies there with his eyes closed. So Jisoo dares to rest his head on Seungcheol’s chest, right beneath the line of his collarbone. Still nothing, only a slow, deep exhale of an inaudible sigh that sounds like a sign of surrender. And there it is – Seungcheol’s arm curling around his shoulders. Holding him securely, familiarly. _Like home_.

Easily, Jisoo wraps an arm across Seungcheol’s muscly abdomen. He snuggles further, as if they were not already close enough. _You’re so clingy_ , he can almost hear Seungcheol’s voice in his head. They have done this a lot of times, after all. But he thinks Seungcheol understands; because he always does, without Jisoo having to explain anything.

It is not a secret that Jisoo misses Los Angeles – he misses when things were _simple_. Things are not so simple anymore, and that is the exact reason why Jisoo needs Seungcheol. He often feels lost; in his own thoughts, in the middle of an empty street, in the living room of his own apartment. Seungcheol is always there to ground him, to provide him with the warmth and familiarity he had lost the moment Seungcheol moved to South Korea. Sometimes, Jisoo lets himself wonder if his best friend would leave him again one day.

“I can hear you overthinking, stop it.”

Seungcheol’s interruption snaps him out of his reverie, belatedly feeling the gentle massage on his upper arm. Jisoo laughs, a tired rumble beneath his ribcage, as he lifts his head slightly to look at Seungcheol. His eyes are opened and staring at Jisoo.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Your brain wouldn’t shut up,” Seungcheol insists, makes his point by squeezing Jisoo’s shoulder. A smile blooms on Jisoo’s face. Of course Seungcheol would know. “That pretty little head can’t take too much thinking.”

It makes Jisoo chuckle. “Excuse me?” he lands a slap on Seungcheol’s stomach. “I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you very much.”

“I really shouldn’t have let you sleep here,” Seungcheol grumbles, but pulls Jisoo’s body against his, contradicting his complaint. Honestly, Jisoo is pretty sure that is just an attempt to make him shut up. It is quite effective. He feels so warm and comfortable that his eyes are starting to droop from the day’s exhaustion.

“Don’t worry, your precious teddy bears are safe in my apartment, nothing’s gonna happen to them overnight.”

“They’re not _teddy bears_ , they’re my—”

“—most prized possession, you would kill and die for them, yeah, I got it.” Jisoo yawns, rubs his cheek on the soft fabric of Seungcheol’s shirt, and takes a deep breath. He hears Seungcheol mumble something that sounds like _angel, my ass_ before slipping his eyes close. “Good night, Chris.”

With his other hand, Seungcheol gently brushes Jisoo’s hair, his voice just as gentle. “Good night, Josh.”

And Jisoo does not feel lost anymore, because when he is with Seungcheol, he will always feel like he is right at home.

**Author's Note:**

> my first published svt fic and it's cheolsoo. ;u; i enjoyed writing this, i felt as warm and giddy as jisoo did. their banter was really fun to write, but if i followed what they wanted to say, they wouldn't shut up and go to sleep lmao. ;; seungcheol is so done with jisoo in this fic, it's cute.
> 
> thank you for reading and have a nice day <3


End file.
